Someone To Love Me
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: Mia is married to Drew. John is still in love with Mia. Mia's marriage has turned from Heaven to her own person Hell on Earth behind closed doors and it's all her fault. They say betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope and Mia's hope died when she said "I do". What good will come out of this? Read and find out!
1. A Day In My Life

"Stop it! Stop it Drew, you're hurting me!" I pleaded, clawing at his hands around my throat frantically, but I knew it was no use. This was only the beginning of his rage that I've grown so used to. Tears welled in my eyes, spilling down my cheeks

Drew yanked her by the throat towards him then shoved her violently back against the wall. "Shut up!" he screamed into her face, her tears pissing him off more. She was always playing the victim when it was him she was always hurting. And now he was showing her how she made him feel. She should know by now that tears would not make him show mercy. "Where the hell have you been, huh? You were with him weren't you? I can smell him on you! You're a dirty little slut Mia" he spat, slapping her hard across the face

I fell to the floor, the side of my face throbbing. More tears flowed from my eyes. Fear numbed my whole body as I looked into the eyes of the monster I married. This was not the man I fell in love with. A demon had taken his place. He made a grab for me but I dodged his hands and ran for the stairs. If I could just make it to the bedroom, I could lock myself in there until he calmed down. Just as I made to the hall, I felt strong arms grab me from behind and all in one fast motion; I was slammed to the floor. Drew quickly straddled me, chocking me again. "Drew please I… can't breathe" I managed, my air being cut off. He ignored my pleas and bashed my head against the floor

"You stupid bitch!" he swore at me "I know you were with him! You might not realize this, as stupid as you are, but I have people watching every move you make when I'm not around." He seethed eyes full of rage. "I wasn't with John, I swear!" the blond choked out. "You're a lying bitch!" he spat, venom oozing off every word. He got up, seizing me by the wrist, dragging me towards our bedroom. I kicked, screamed, and fought the best I could but it was no use. He was too strong. When he finally got me into our room, he hurled me towards the bed, but I lost my footing and went crashing into the nightstand then onto the floor, along with everything on it, including the glass frame that held our wedding photo and it shattered into a million pieces. I writhed in pain, my body aching. Blood was everywhere, but I was in too much shock to figure out where it was coming from. Everything around me began to blur.

"Get up!" Drew growled, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair to pull her up. She was bleeding from a gash on her forearm and a cut above her eyebrow. Her beautiful icy blue eyes were glazed. I pushed her onto the, crawling on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. She tried to fight back, but I could tell that last fall had taken a lot out of her.

"Drew please. Don't!" I sobbed, trying to free my arms. How could he have known that I was with John? I had been so careful not to let anyone see me in the hotel that all the WWE Superstars were staying in as I made my way up to his room and I thought I had been successful but apparently I was wrong.

"My poor wife. Such a whore. Sneaking around with Cena behind her husband's back. You didn't think I would find out? I'll always know if your being a slut, Mia. I have my ways, sweetheart. And I see that you haven't changed yours" he said, running his hands up and down my sides, over my breasts, then to my face, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "You're a liar, and because you've lied to me so much, I can't even believe you even if you're telling the truth. You're a fucking slut, Mia. Once a slut, always a fucking slut. So since you want to act like one, I'll start treating you like one" he said, pulling her shirt over her head then pulled off his own shirt and tossed them to the floor. He wasted no time pulling off his jeans and his boxers. Her eyes were clouded with fear , but he didn't care. She deserved everything that was about to come to her.

I fought back as he pulled off my jeans then my panties, throwing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes. He trailed kisses down my neck and I cringed away as he positioned himself in between my legs. His hands grabbed at my breast and I begged and pleaded for him to stop but I got a hard back hand in response.

"Shut up! You know you like this. I bet this is how Cena does it huh?" he said as he entered me roughly, causing me to cry out in pain. Never has Drew hurt me while we were making love. He was always so gentle, so tender. Every caress and touch was filled with love, but that wasn't the case here. Every thrust caused me pain, each more than the last and I clamped my mouth shut, knowing that every time I cried it would piss him off more and I felt myself drift in and out of consciousness. Eventually, I gave up and let him have his way. After what seemed like eternity, he released and collapsed on top of me. Hot tears streamed down my face as he looked at me, his face softened and I saw the man I loved return to me.

Drew pulled out, staring into his wife's eyes. Tears streamed down her face. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, letting hit trail down her already blue and black face and cupped it in between his hands. He hated doing this. He hated hurting her, but sometimes she drove him to it. Today she really hit a nerve when he got a phone call from Jack, telling him that he had just seen her sneaking into the hotel then up to the room John was staying in after he told her to stay away from him. She had told him that she was having a Girls Day with the Bellas. She had lied to him. Again. And he lost his temper, all thoughts of keeping calm and being rational with her flying out of the window as soon as she stepped foot in the house. He leaned down and captured her lips to his, giving her a sincere kiss. "I love you" he whispered, brushing his lips against hers one more time before rolling off of her, lying next to her on the bed

Mia rolled onto her side, even though it hurt, her back to him. The clock on the wall read 12:05. It was over. After two hours of fighting since she got home tonight, the storm had passed. Body aching and head throbbing, sleep suffocated me, dragging me into the blackness with no chance of knowing what tomorrow might bring.


	2. The Morning After

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin' this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand quare feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

* * *

I was woken by a ray of sunshine peeking through the closed curtains. Sometime during the night, Drew had wrapped me in his arms. I slowly untangled myself, careful not to wake him up. My whole body ached worse than it had last night. I slowly got out of bed, avoiding the broken glass on the floor and slipped into Drew's shirt that was on the floor then something caught my eye. Kneeling down, I pulled our wedding picture from under the glass fragments. Even though it had only been two years, it felt like this picture was taken a lifetime ago. The photographer had managed to snap the perfect picture of Drew and I sharing a sweet kiss. My eyes welled with tears. Things with Drew back then were so easy. As easy as breathing. I allowed him to see a side of me no one ever had. I was close to him in a way I had never been to any man except one. Then after we got married, I witnessed a change in him. He became jealous, possessive, and stopped trusting me even though I never gave him a reason to feel that way. I laid the picture on the nightstand. Drew stirred in his sleep and I backed slowly out of the room, shutting the door softly then tip toed down the hall into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the lights, looking into the mirror, my bruised reflection stared back at me. An ugly bruise dominated the right side of my face where he had slapped me. There was a cut above my eyebrow that was dried with blood. I slipped out of Drew's shirt and confirmed my thoughts. My body was an ocean of black, blue, and purple. I turned around to inspect my back. A bruise was making itself known on my lower back. I'm guessing from when I fell and into the nightstand. Hurt tears formed in my eyes as a memory flashed into my mind

*Our Wedding day*

_"Are you happy?" Drew asked me as we slow danced in the middle of the floor_

_"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." I beamed up at him. And it was true. I was with the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I had my dream wedding and the whole day, Drew couldn't take his eyes off me. I was finally happy for the first time in a long time and I wanted it to stay that way_

_"I'll never hurt you." he whispered in my ear, as if he could read my thoughts_

_"I know you won't." I whispered back, stretching onto my tip toes to peck his lips_

_He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and picked me up so I wouldn't have to reach and spun me around. There was a chorus of awes from my bridesmaids as they watched us with envious eyes. Today couldn't have been more perfect_

*End Flashback*

If I had only known that a few months later things were going to change. Another memory hit me. It was the day that Drew and I got into an argument. He accused me of cheating. He was shaking me violently by the wrists and slammed me into the wall. I was terrified because he'd never put his hands on me before. The first chance I got, I snuck out of our hotel room and ran to John

*Flashback*

_"You need to leave him before it's too late Mia. If he did this to you once, he'll do it again" he pleaded after seeing the bruises_

_"I can't John. He's my husband and I love him. I can't just leave him when things get bad. We took vows. For better or for worse" I protested. I couldn't leave now, even though a part of me was terrified to go back to him. "He said he was sorry"_

_John pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. "Sorry doesn't make it okay" he whispered_

*End Flashback*

I brushed my tears away, turning the handle in the shower, ignoring the skin discoloration on my wrist that probably matched Drew's hand. I got in, letting my body adjust to the cold water. I slowly began the process of cleaning myself gingerly, trying my best to ignore the aching in my arms, neck, and shoulders. All I wanted to do was scrub away the memory of last night and what he did to me. After spending an hour scrubbing my skin raw and crying, I got out, wrapped myself in a towel and crept into our bedroom where Drew's form laid under the covers. I got dressed in a pair of baggy sweats, a tank top, and an oversize hoodie then applied makeup to my face, covering the bruised on my face and neck the best I could. Then I cleaned up the glass on the floor silently before heading downstairs into the war zone from last night. The furniture was out of place. The coffee table was flipped over and a picture that once hung on the wall was now face down on the floor, the frame broken, hiding glass underneath. A hole was in the wall from when he punched it, missing my face by an inch. I remember how I cringed away, covering my face, waiting for him to hit me. I began straightening the furniture, sliding the couch back into place, placing the coffee table right side up. I swept up the glass and threw it away. When everything was presentable and clean, I retrieved my phone from the kitchen and lowered myself into the love seat in the living room, contemplating on rather or not I should call John. I powered on my phone and noticed I had eleven missed calls from him: Seven from last night, four from this morning. I hesitated just as I was about to hit the call button. What if Drew wakes up and hears me on the phone? It would be last night all over again. I rested my head on my hands, the phone pressed against my forehead as I thought. I was quickly snapped back into reality when my phone rang. Knowing exactly who it was, I answered. "John?" I whispered into the phone.

"Mia? What happened? Is everything okay? I've been calling you since last night" he asked.

I could hear the relief in his voice. Tears blurred my vision. I was so happy to finally hear his voice.

"Mia is everything okay?" he asked again

That did it. I broke down and had to cover my mouth so he wouldn't hear my sobs even though he already had. I tried to make myself calm down before I spoke

"Everything is fine John. I'm fine" I whispered, my voice shaking. John was silent before he replied

"You are not okay, Mia Tell me what's wrong. Did he hurt you?" he demanded

I heard a thump come from upstairs and my heart pounded

"No John, everything is fine You shouldn't have been worrying about me. I'm not that important" I said going into the kitchen so I couldn't be heard, just in case Drew was listening

"Of course you're important to me Mia. Don't talk like that. I had every right to be worried after you left the hotel and went home to that asshole. You should have stayed. I could have taken care of you" he said. I could tell he was pissed about the comment I just made. "You know how I feel about you"

I heard more noises come from upstairs and I began to panic. I knew Drew was awake.

"Well I'm fine John so stop worrying" I assured him, ignoring the last part he just said

"Mia, are you forgetting that I know you? I can hear it in your voice that you're not okay. What did he do to you?" he pleaded. I heard footsteps on the stairs

"John I have to go"

"Mia don't shut me out. Tell me what happened so I can fix this" he said. I could hear the pain in his voice and it killed me. I hated getting him involved in my problems.

"No one can fix this John" I whispered as the echo of footsteps sounded from the stairs "I have to go. Bye."

"Wait, Mia" I heard him yell just before I was about to hang up

"Yeah?"

"I know this is two years too late, but... I love you"

My heart fluttered at the sound of those words. After knowing him for four years and being in love with him for two of those years, he finally said it

"I love you too John. Bye" I said, hanging up before he could say another word. I went through my call log and deleted everything just in case Drew decided to go through my phone and put it on the counter then went out the back door onto the deck. It was mid- October here in Chicago. I must have been crazy coming out here after taking an ice cold shower. I zipped my hoodie up and leaned against the wooden banister, a chilly breeze blowing my hair around my face. The door opened and footsteps sounded behind me. Drew silently wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew he was about to start to start apologizing as always. He gently kissed the side of my neck and I flinched away

"Don't touch me Andrew" I barked at him, pulling his arms from around my waist before going back into the house and he followed

"Mia pleases. I'm sorry..." he started before I cut him off

"You know what, that's your problem, Drew. That's your fucking problem right there! You're sorry! You're _always_ fucking sorry. You think that you can do this to me and then apologize and everything is supposed to be okay. Sorry is supposed to fix everything!" I yelled at him. He does this every time: He begs me to forgive him, not to leave him, and to give him another chance and I cave every time

"Mia, please. You have every right to hate me right now. What I did last night was... unforgivable. I was angry. It's hard to control myself when I get that pissed. You know I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Do I, Drew?" I hissed at him. I saw anger burn in his eyes and I prayed that he would stay calm

"You've got a lot of nerve turning this on me. _You_ were the one who's been sneaking around with Cena like a little whore, after I specifically asked you not to see him anymore. Maybe if you do what the hell I tell you, things won't happen like last night, but you can't do that because you don't know how to keep your damn _legs_ closed!" he snapped back at me

I don't know where the anger came from, but before I realized what I was doing, I slapped the hell out of him. I could tell I had really put some effort into in by the way my palm was tingling

"Fuck you Drew! You are _not_ my damn father! I don't take orders from you! You're always trying to control me and you don't even realize that you're practically _shoving_ me into John's arms! And you wonder why I cheated on you with him! It's because I never should have left _him_ for _you_ in the first fucking place" I spat at him, hatred leaking off of every word. That struck a nerve. I knew that I had crossed the line. Drew back handed me and I stumbled against the counter from the blow.

"You bitch!" he swore at me, snatching up my wrist with a death grip

"Let me go!" "I said between clenched teeth, yanking my bruised wrist from his grasp, fighting tears. "You bastard! You don't deserve me and you never did! I should have left you a long time ago, but I didn't! I stayed! I stayed because I wanted to make this better and I regret not leaving! I was stupid and I made stupid decisions because I _loved_ you!" I said, turning on my heel and storming out of the kitchen, upstairs to our bedroom. I had to leave. I grabbed my duffel bag out the closet and set it on the bed before yanking open drawers, pulling out everything I could get my hands on. At a point in time, Drew appeared in the doorway, but I ignored him and kept packing. When I was done, I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my keys, then turned towards the door

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded, blocking my way

"_Move_ Andrew" I growled at him

"Where are you going to go? To John? You're more stupid then I thought. He's using you, Mia. He probably tells you he loves you but he doesn't mean it and your dumb as hell to believe him" he sneered with a smirk

"John loves me" I shot at him, just to piss him off

"_I fucking love you_! And you're not going anywhere!" he growled, snatching my bag off my shoulder and throwing it across the room and I snapped and started punching him. He dodged my attempts with ease. Anger pulsed through me as I continued my assault, my blows becoming weaker and weaker

"I hate you!" I yelled at him, beating my fist against his chest. I didn't realize until Drew wrapped his arms around me that I was crying. " I hate you so much!" I stopped fighting and sobbed against his chest. He lifted my face up to his and crashed his lips down on mine and kissed me roughly and I kissed back with the same aggression as our tongues collided

"I'm sorry" he whispered, in between kisses as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he walked backwards to the bed. When the back of his legs hit the end, he fell onto it with me on top. A attacked his lips hungrily before unzipping my hoodie, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor along with my tank top. Drew rolled me over onto my back so he was hovering over me. He undid the tie on my sweats and looked up at me cautiously and I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded for him to continue and he did as we began the process of making up

* * *

We laid there silently, my head resting on his chest. Drew stroked my blond hair. He won again. Somehow, he had once again managed to stop me from leaving. He kissed my forehead and captured my hand in his, rubbing it against his cheek

"I love you Mia. I don't know why you stay" he sighed, kissing my fingertips lightly

"Don't talk like that. I stay because I love you, Drew and I want to make us work" I said quietly

" I know, me too" he replied

"Drew, I need you to promise me that this is going to stop. I can't keep going through this with you. Our marriage won't last much longer if you can't keep your hands to yourself"

" I know Mia, and I'm sorry things have gotten to be this bad. I promise I'll be better. I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me" he said, hugging his body closer to mine

"Keep your promise and you won't have to" I assured him, even though my heart was screaming at me not to believe him. If only I had listened. I should have known better

* * *

It didn't get better. In fact, it got worse. Drew's temper only seemed to increase. Every little thing I did set him off. I've been tip toeing on egg shells around him for the past two months. If I spent too much time with anyone else other then him, he blew a fuse, so I started ignoring my friends just to keep him happy, but what hurt me the most was that I couldn't talk to John. We never got a chance to be alone with each other even though we usually only got to see each other at pay per views because Drew was on SmackDown and he was on Raw. I always tried to avoid his gazes when he stared at me from across the room. It tore me apart and I didn't know what to do. I knew that I had to get away from Drew, but as I sat in front of the toilet one morning in December, puking my life away, I knew I would never get away from him now. Two weeks later, that thought became a statement and reality hit as I watched a little pink plus sign appear on a pregnancy test. I was screwed.

* * *

_So this is a story I wrote in 2010. It was posted on a different website and I decided to post it here. What do you think? You know what to do! Review and Follow!_


	3. Baggage and All

My heart pounded and my mind swirled with a million and one questions. _What was I going to do now?_ If I tell Drew, he'd never let me leave, but on the other hand, this is his child too and he has every right to know, right? That would have to be dealt with later. The question that was weighing the heaviest in my mind was how was I going to tell John? I had to mentally push that to the back of my mind and focus on the most important thing right now. Going to the doctor to make sure my baby was okay. Things with Drew have been getting nasty lately with his temper and he's been really grabby so I wasn't really sure what kind of condition I was in and that scared me. My baby shouldn't have to suffer too. Right then and there, I decided that Drew had to be told immediately. I can't risk putting an innocent life in danger by not telling him. After brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth, I made a call to the closest clinic and set up an appointment. The receptionist told me I could come in at three thirty. I padded downstairs, the First Response pregnancy test in one hand, the box in the other. I ripped the box up and threw the evidence in the trash. My stomach growled and I searched the fridge for food. Not satisfied with anything in there, I ordered two large Triple Meat pizzas from Pizza Hut and called Nikki and told her to come over. She was surprised that I called, but agreed to come anyway. When the pizza came, I snuggled up on the couch in the living room and ate while watching TV. When I got halfway through the first box, the doorbell rang  
"It's open!" I yelled, feeling too lazy to get up  
"Mia?" I heard Nikki call  
"I'm in the living room" I shouted lazily  
"Hey!" she said rounding the corner into the living room " I'm so glade you called! I've missed having you around" she said, hugging me tightly  
"I missed you too Nik. I'm sorry we haven't spent any time together. It's just that Drew and I have been going through a lot lately" I said, reaching for another slice of pizza and took a big bite  
"It's okay girly. Your a married woman. Things happen. Is everthing okay?" she asked  
"Yeah everything is..fine" I lied, not meeting her eye, finishing off the rest of my pizza. Nikki opened the box and eyed me curiously  
"Is Drew here too? I didn't see his car outside" she asked, staring at the last two slices of pizza in the box before closing it  
"Nope, he went to the gym with Jack and Cody. I'm here alone" I told her, running my hands through my messy hair  
"Okay, I know there is no way in hell you ate over six slices of pizza by yourself. You have the food intake of a squirrel. What gives? Your eating like your pregnant or something" she said, picking up aa slice of pizza for herself  
There was an awkward silence as I looked down at my hands then at Nikki, who's eyes were wide with shock as she put two and two together

"Oh my god, your pregnant!" she squealed, hugging me  
" Promise you won't tell anyone. I haven't even told Drew yet" I said sharply  
"Only if you promise to let me and Brie plan your baby shower!" she said releasing me  
"Nik, that's like seven months from now!" I stated  
"Promise!" she demanded  
"Okay geez! I promise!" I assured her. Lord help me. There was no restraining the Bellas when it came to planning events  
"Yay! I can't wait! So how long have you known? When are you going to tell Drew" she asked excitedly  
"I just found out this morning. I have an appointment at 3:30. I have no clue when I should tell Drew. There's never really a good time" I said, turning off the TV. It was 2:30. " I should get dressed now" I said as I got up, stretched, and made my way upstairs with Nikki behind me. She followed me down the hall into my bedroom and lounged on my bed as I got ready.

I pulled my hair out of its messy bun and brushed it out. As I searched my jewelry box for my wedding ring, the glint of something sparkly caught my eye. I pulled it out and couldn't help as a smile played on my lips as a memory hit me

*Flashback- 2008 WWE Draft*

_The draft had been a great success. As I was leaving the arena, a stage hand caught me_

_"Vince wants to see you."_

_I couldn't think of a reason why Vince would want to see me other than to talk about the plot for next week's show, so I turned myself around and headed to the Chairman's office_

* * *

_Twenty minutes later, I exited the office, my head hung low. This could not be happening. Not now. Not when everything was going so well. I wiped away my tears furiously as John caught up with me and put on a smile. It must not have been as convincing as I thought because he immediately asked what was wrong. I had no choice but to tell him that Vince had offered me a job with the creative team over on Smackdown. I watched as his smile dropped, but quickly recovered as he pulled me into a hug_

_"That's great. You're going to do wonders for them." he said, kissing my forehead "When do you start?"_

_"Next week. Vince wants me there as soon as possible."_

_He hugged me tighter_

_"I'm going to miss you so much, baby girl" he whispered, hugging me tighter_

_"I'm going to miss you too, John. More than you'll ever know" I assured him, tears sliding down my cheeks_

_He pulled away and wiped away my tears with his thumbs_

_"No tears. This is a good thing for you and I'm proud."_

_"Is it John? I mean how are we going to…What about…." I said getting all choked up_

_"Shhh... We'll be okay. Things like this only tend to make people stronger. We'll get through this, I promise" he said kissing my forehead_

We've only been a official couple for two and a half months after loving him for a year, but never trying to get out of "The Friend Zone". Now the obstacle of long distance has been put before us and as much as I wanted to believe we would make it through this, I knew we were doomed to fail. That night as I laid in his arms after we made love, listening to his slow, even breathing, I couldn't help it as tears rolled down my checks as I watched John's sleeping face, shadowed by the dim light of the burning candle on the nightstand. Our last night together had been nothing but pure bliss, an unforgettable night, no doubt. I didn't want it to end. The clock on the nightstand read 3:49 a.m. In a few hours, John would have to leave for his flight with the other Raw Superstars and it hurt to know that I wouldn't be going with him. Fresh tears blurred my vision as I reached out my hand and silently stroked John's sleeping face. Something about this move to Smackdown was really killing me, but I ignored it, thinking it was my nerves. As I allowed my eyes to close, the gnawing sensation making itself known until I finally drifted off to sleep . When I woke up, John was gone. A note was on the pillow beside me along with a Tiffany & Co. box. I picked up the folded piece of paper that had my name on it. It read:

_Mia,_

_These last two months with you have been the best months of my life. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. I'll love you until the day I leave this earth, no exceptions_

_All my love, _

_John_

_p.s- Look after my heart. I left it with you_

_I smiled, willing myself not to cry. I opened the Tiffany box. Inside was the most beautiful classic looking locket I've ever seen. I removed it from the box, admiring it in the light. I took John's note and folded it several times till it was a small rectangle in my hand. Opening the locket, I stuck the little folded paper into it. It fit perfectly. I climbed out of bed and picked out my clothes for the day and laid them out on the bed before heading into the bathroom for a cold shower. The next plane for the Smackdown Superstars left in two hours and I needed most of that time to make myself look presentable and not like the emotional wreck I was. After, I got dressed and _

_did my makeup. I completed my outfit with John's locket. After spending an hour packing, I text Brie and asked her if I could ride with her and Nikki to the airport. She responded a few seconds later saying that they were leaving in ten minutes and to meet them downstairs. I rushed around the room, gathering my bags and hurried out of the room. The hall was empty and silent as I rolled my suitcases to the elevator, swing my duffel bag over one shoulder and my purse over the other after pulling out my blackberry. I dialed John's number and got his voice mail_

_"Yo, you know who this is and what to do *beep*"_

_"Hey…Thank you for my gift, its beautiful, I love it. I miss you already." I said trying to choke back tears "I just want to hear the sound of your voice, so call me when you get this. I love you John. Bye" I hung up and brushed a few tears away. As I tried to put my phone away, my purse fell off of my shoulder, causing everything to fall out, scattering onto the floor around my._

_"Great" I muttered to myself, Frustrated, I keeled to pick everything up. As I reached for my phone, another hand met mine. I looked up and met enchanting blue eyes and pulled my hand away. He looked familiar_

_"You look like you could use some help" he said, handing me my phone as we stood upright_

_"Thanks" I said putting it safely away in my purse then draped it over my shoulder. "It's Drew right?" I remembered him being one of Vince's favorites and very conceited_

_"I promise I'm not as big of an ass as I am on camera" he said with a smirk as if he could read my mind. "You're on Creative, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah" I said grabbing my luggage "Nice to meet you. Thanks for the help" I said, continuing down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button. As I stepped inside, Drew stopped the doors from closing and they reopened_

_"I didn't catch your name beautiful" he said with another smirk_

_Was he flirting with me? Surely he has seen me around with John_

_"That's because I didn't give it." I said, removing his hands from the doors "Goodbye Drew" I said as they began to close but he blocked them again for a second time and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile "Yes?"_

_He stared at me with those alluring eyes that were roaming my figure before he responded:_

_"Welcome to Smackdown" he said releasing the doors, letting them close_

_If only I had known what I was getting myself into_

*End Flashback*

I opened the locket and it was still there. The note John left on my pillow. I closed it back then fastened the necklace around my neck. It felt weird wearing it after all this time. Nikki offered to drive me to the clinic for moral support and sat in the waiting area while I got checked out. I sat in the small room nervously fidgeting. When the doctor came in, she asked me the basic questions. She took a urine sample and checked my blood pressure

"Well everything seems to be going fine. Your about nine weeks along. I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, you should start taking them immediately. Now I noticed your blood pressure and stress levels are a little on the high side so I suggest you take it easy for a while and get enough rest for the next few days. Do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am, I can't think of any" I said

"Okay well if you need anything, just call. I guess we're done here" she said, scribbling a few things on a sheet of paper and handing it to me

"Thank you. Have a nice day"

I left and went back out to the waiting room where Nikki was reading an old magazine

"So, how'd it go? How's the baby?" she asked as we walked to the car

"Fine. Everything is fine. She said my blood pressure was high because of stress" I said as we got into the car and started down the road back to my house. Nikki turned up the heater and scowled

"Hmm. I wonder who's fault that is."

"Nik, don't-"

"No no. I'm not gonna start because you already know what I'm going to say, but he's not good for you, Mia. Have you noticed that you look thinner? Your pale all the time. You look sick."

"Pregnancy plays hell with a person's looks" I objected

"You were like this way before you got pregnant Mia, so what other excuses do you have?"

"We're working on things, Nik. It'll get better"

"Suuuurrreee, Mia"

We changed the subject and she chatted about work for the rest of the ride. When we pulled into the driveway, she hugged me

"I'm sorry if I went overboard. It's just that I'm worried about you"

"Don't be, I'm fine. I promise" I assured her

"We should do this more often"

"We will soon. Don't go overboard with this baby shower okay?" I said getting out

"Not making any promises. Go get some rest, preggo!" she called through the window as I retreated up the driveway

I waved as I went inside. I pulled off my jacket and tossed my keys and purse on the living room table on my way to the kitchen, once again starving. I decided to make cookies. I pulled a cookie sheet out and got the cookies out of the fridge. After preheating the oven and arranging the cookies into four rows of three on the sheet, I stuck them into the oven and set the timer. Drew wouldn't be home for another few hours so I had the house to myself and time to think. After getting dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Drew's oversize shirts, I padded back downstairs just as the timer went off, the smell of cookies making my stomach growl. I took the cookies out and slid them onto a plate. Just as I was about to shove one in my mouth, I heard my phone chime in my purse in the living room. I retrieved it and saw that it was a text from John

_Hey baby girl, where are you?_

I typed a quick reply

_Home, why?_

The doorbell rang

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I tiptoed to the front door and opened it

"John! Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" I cried, jumping into his arms

He picked me up, hugging me around the waist

"I was on my way to the hotel and figured I'd stop by. Shame. I was hoping your darling husband was home." He said with a chuckle, setting me back down on my feet and I smacked him in the chest playfully

"Come in! You must be freezing" I said pulling him inside. He followed me into the kitchen, removing his jacket, slinging it over the back of one of the chairs

"Cookie?" I asked, offering him the pate

"Don't mind if I do" he said, easing onto on of the stools in front of the island, helping himself

"So how have you been John?"

"Fine. Nexus still giving me hell. I can't wait till I'm done working with them, they're a pain in my ass"

I nodded. John has been in a brutal feud with the Nexus since the summer. They've been attacking people at random and there was no telling what they would do next. John continued chatting and I listened. Then he stopped and stared intently at me

"So how are you Mia?"

"Can't complain, I guess" I said, setting a glass of milk in front of him and sat down on the stool beside him

"Really? You sure about that?", raising a suspicious eyebrow at the dark bruises on my forearm "Why do you put up with this bullshit, Mia?" he said, shaking his head

"Don't John." I begged, not wanting to ruin the moment "He's trying to change-"

"Don't you _dare_ defend him to me." He barked

"Why do you always write him off as some kind of monster? He's trying to change!"

"Because he is! Why is it okay for you to defend him? Are you saying it's okay? Are you say its okay to just let it go and pretend it didn't happen after he slaps you around and apologizes?!" he screamed in my face "Why are you being so_ stupid_?!"

I lowered my head to hide the tears that were threatening to escape but failed miserably and broke down. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"John stop. _Please_. I don't want to fight with you. I can't handle this right now. Please" I begged, wiping my face but the tears would not stop flowing

* * *

_John's P.O.V_

My anger subsided when I saw that she was crying. This wasn't what I came here for. I didn't come here to upset her. That was the last thing I wanted to do

"Mia… I'm sorry. You know I only say those things because I care about you" I said, folding her into my arms, noticing she felt thinner than the last time I got the chance to hold her. What was he doing to her? This wasn't the Mia I love. He was brainwashing her to believe that he loved her

"I want to believe him, John. I really do, but he's not going to change and I can't take it anymore" she sobbed.

I cupped her face in between my hands, wiping her tears with my thumbs and noticed the dark circles under her eyes that dominated her pale face. How could I have not noticed these changes in her? He was sucking the life out of her mentally and physically

"Mia, you can't stay with him. You have to leave"

"John, we've been over this. I can't leave him. Especially not now." She whispered. I could tell by the look in her eyes that something was tormenting her but I pressed on

"You can. Just do it. You can go upstairs, pack your things and leave with me" I pleaded. I couldn't let her stay in this house because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her

"I can't" she repeated, pulling away from me but I pulled her back and kissed her and surprisingly, she let me

"Leave him" I said between kisses

"_I can't_!" she protested

"Why?!" I yelled. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Because!"

"_BECAUSE WHAT?!_"

"Because I'm _pregnant _John!" she yelled, her eyes filling with tears again

* * *

_Mia's P.O.V_

I saw the hurt burning in his blue eyes then when that melted away, anger. Tension clouded the space between us as he released my face, slumping back down onto the stool. Seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, which seemed like hours. His silence was killing me. I was the first one to speak, cracking the ice

"John, say something." I begged helplessly, searching his face for a hint of anything he was feeling. "Anything. _Please_."

He was silent as he rested his head in his hands. I could only imagine what was going on in his head right now. Would he still what me, now that he knew I was pregnant? Would he love me, baggage and all? Why would he? He probably hates me as much as I hate myself for letting this happen. This was my punishment. God was punishing me for defying my husband and for the infidelity I committed with the man in front of me. I was going to be tied to Drew one way or another for the rest of my life and I deserved it

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me back into reality. John's head shot up as I grabbed it off of the counter and looked at the Caller ID and he got a full view of who it was. Drew. I broke my gaze from his burning eyes as I answered

"Hello?"

_"What took you so long to answered the phone?"_ he barked, not even bothering with a hello back

"My phone was all the way upstairs and I was downstairs" I lied, my eyes fixed on John who shook his head

_"Oh. Well, I was just calling to tell you that I just left the gym and that I'll be home soon"_

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home" I said simply. The faster I got off the phone, the faster John would stop burning holes into my face "Bye" I said, removing the phone from my ear

_"Mia"_ I heard him call into the receiver and I winced

"Yeah?"

_"I love you" _

John's eyes seemed to turn three shades darker but for some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his intense glare as I repeated those fatal words

"I love you too" I whispered back

* * *

_Drew's P.O.V_

I hung up the phone, sliding it into my pocket as I slipped into my shirt

"Are you sure you have to leave?" the blond asked, wrapping a sheet around her naked body

"I have to Taryn" I said, annoyed. She's been begging me to stay the night with her since I started getting dressed. The affair has been going on for almost a month, since Mia wouldn't let me touch her

"But why?" she said, a pout forming on her lips "She doesn't love you. I heard she's sleeping with John"

"Who'd you hear that from? Kelly?" I scoffed, disgusted, pulling on my shoes "She's my _wife_"

"You haven't been thinking about her since you've been with me. Leave her Drew. You clearly don't love her as much as you think. I could give you everything" she said, crawling over to me, placing her hands on my chest "I could satisfy your _every _need" she whispered, pecking my lips. I had to stop her before she tried to seduce me back into bed with her. I pushed her hands away. A hurt look crossed her face and I pulled her to me and placed a tender kiss on her forehead then left without a word

* * *

_Mia's P.O.V_

"Drew is on his way home" I said cautiously

John got up without a word and I followed him to the foyer. After putting on his jacket, he turned to face me

"What are you thinking?" I asked

He pulled me into his arms before he spoke

"I'm trying to figure out what happened to us" he said, toying with the locket around my neck "You still have this" he stated, a smile forming on his lips

"I wouldn't get rid of it for the world"

As quickly as it came, the smile was gone

"How did we let things get like this?"

"People change, John. We grew apart"

"And I was stupid for letting it happen. If I wasn't being such an jackass and let my job come between us, none of this would be happening to you"

"You can't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault as it was yours. It takes two to be in a relationship"

We were quiet as he held me closer and I felt myself relax for the first time in months, but I knew this moment couldn't last forever

"Whenever your ready to leave him, whenever your ready to be with me, you know where to find me" he said, touching his forehead to mine "Just be sure it's what you want

Then he was gone. And there was no telling when I would see him again, but I got the unasked answer I was looking for. He still loved me. Baggage and all

* * *

After John left, I took a warm bath and then crawled into bed, exhausted. When I woke up in the middle of the night, it was one a.m. and the bed shifted beside me

"Drew?" I whispered groggily into the darkness. Arms wrapped around me

"Shhh. Sleep sweetheart, it's late" he whispered back

"I was worried, you said you'd be home hours ago"

" I stopped by a bar with Jack. I'm sorry I worried you

I lifted my face and touched my lips to his before sleep took me back under

I rolled over, expecting to touch flesh but the space beside me was empty. I got out of bed and stretched, the sound of whispers coming from the bathroom. I tip toed to the bathroom door and listened. I could hear the faint sound of someone's voice on a phone and then Drew's low whisper

_"No I can't come see you tonight. It's already bad enough I stayed later than I should have last night"_

There was a pause

_"Stop talking crazy, Taryn, I can't leave her, she's my wife for fuck's sake!"_

My heart caught in my throat. Taryn? Why the hell was he talking to her? Then it struck me. He was having an affair. She wanted him to leave me. To be with her. How could I have been so blind

_"Look I can't deal with this right now. I'll call you later."_

When he hung up, I heard him sigh heavily then the sound of the shower turn on. I backed away from the door, tears filling my eyes as I hurried down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen, I exhaled, not even realizing that I had been holding my breath, fresh tears streaming down my face. Was he going to give in and leave me for her? She couldn't think he was going to actually do it. I wiped my face as I turned to the sink and ran some water to start the dishes to keep me busy. I scrubbed furiously at the cookie sheet until my hands ached and it was spotless. I tried to keep my thoughts empty as I cleaned John's glass from last night, but I couldn't help but to think about the way he pulled me into his arms and begged me to leave with him before kissing me with a burning fire that made my head spin. I wanted so badly to give in to him. And I almost had. What was stopping me from doing it? I shook the thought away as I let the water out, watching it spiral down the drain. I dried and put away the dishes, feeling a little light headed and leaned against the counter for support. A hand touched my shoulder, making me jump

"Damn it, Drew! You scared the hell out of me!" I said, annoyed for no reason

"It's not my fault your half damn deaf" he shot back, picking up on my attitude

Another wave of nausea came over me, causing my forehead to get clammy but I tried not to let it show on my face, failing horribly

"Are you okay? You look pale." he asked, his face softening as he reached out to stroke my face, but I flinched away

That struck a nerve. What did it matter to him if I was okay? Like he wasn't having an affair. Even though I was just as wrong when I did it, it pissed me off

"Oh, so now your concerned about me?"

"What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" he barked at me, his temper rising, his blue eyes intimidating

I could tell he was going to get pissed if I answered negatively, so for argument's sake, I left it alone

"_Nothing_" I answered neutrally, a hint of aggression still lingering. I could tell he knew I wanted to say more, but his face mellowed. Turning on my heel I stormed out of the room and pounded up the stairs. With a heavy heart, I locked our bedroom door, sat on the bed and stared at my phone on the nightstand. I was going to regret doing this, but it didn't stop me as I picked up my phone, dialing the number, not bothering to whisper when I got an answer

_"Hello?"_

"We need to talk, can I come see you?" I said in a level voice, not caring if Drew could hear me or not. At this point, I didn't give a damn anymore. I was done worrying about his feelings. He hasn't been thinking about the consequences that will come behind him sleeping with that slut for god only knows how long and I won't think about mine for what I was about to do.

* * *

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the engine, resting my forehead on the steering wheel, trying to control the anxiousness in my stomach. Thunder boomed in the distance of the darkened sky. Pulling myself together, I exited the car and went inside. I didn't let myself think on the way up to the ninth floor and my heart raced as I walked down the hall until I found the door marked 431. One million and one doubts filled my head about what could go wrong, but before I talk myself out of doing this and go home, I had already knocked on the door. Too late to turn back now. The door opened and there he was

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I managed to choke back, too distracted by the fact that he was shirtless, sending me close to the edge

He moved aside to let me in, our eyes locked the whole time. His body glistened and his hair was damp. He must have just gotten out of the shower. We sat down on the couch

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, trying to read my poker face

I was silent as I rotated my wedding ring around and around on my finger, organizing my thoughts, not realizing that tears were pooling in my eyes until John turned my face up to meet his steady gaze, his touch burning my skin. I couldn't help myself as my hands met his bare chest, slowly roaming down his toned frame as I closed the space between us, pressing my lips to his once, twice, three times, the third time with more craving. John pulled me to him until I was straddling him. When he started kissing my neck, nibbling slightly, a pleasure filled moan escaped me

"John" I moaned, tilting my head back further to expose more skin "I need you." I wined " I want you. _Now_" I begged, knowing that it drove him crazy from our earlier days together. In one swift motion, he picked me up, legs wrapped around his waist and carried me towards his bedroom as our tongues collided, battling for dominance. He laid me down on his king size bed and undressed me. Thunder crackled outside the window as he made love to me just as it started to pour

* * *

_Don don DON! Let the 2nd affair begin! Do you think Mia is wrong for cheating again? Do you think she's doing it out of spite or because she knows now that John was her choice all along! Thank you for reading!_

_p.s- If you want to see the note John left Mia and the locket, follow the link below to my polyvore page_

_ letter_to_mia/set?id=36641911_

mias_locket/set?id=39724472


	4. Two Months Later Pt1

It's been two months since I started my second affair with John. I'd be with him secretly during and spend the nights with him. The tension between Drew and I was thick. The nights we did spend at home were quiet. We barely acknowledged the fact that we were in the same house together because we ignored each other. After giving him the cold shoulder for a month, never giving in when it came to his sexual needs, he got the hint and started sleeping on the couch, with no objection from me. It probably didn't bother him that much because he spent majority of his nights in whatever hotel Taryn was in. Everyone knew he was sleeping with her, but for show, I pretended to be oblivious to the fact but was pretty sure he was truly oblivious to the fact that I was sleeping with John again. And then there was the baby. I still hadn't told Drew that I was pregnant. I was already developing a baby bump and if I waited any longer. It wouldn't be hard to guess. As I was packing a bag of clothes, home alone after getting showered and dressed, my phone rang. Glancing at the screen, I picked up.

"Hey John. I was just about to call you"

_"Hey sweetheart. I was just calling to check on you. How was your day?"_

"It's going fine. I'm a little hungry though"

_"I could go pick something up before you get here"_

I smirked. My hormones have been out of control for the past few weeks, my sexual cravings insatiable. As soon as John walked through the door, whatever I would be doing at the time would be stopped. I was practically pouncing on him every day

"I'm not talking about food John" I purred into the receiver and he chuckled

_"You'll be the death of me. I see that this morning wasn't enough for you"_

I grinned, thinking of how John had been half an hour late to a mandatory meeting this morning because I refused to let him out of bed until he made love to me

"Oh it was enough. Enough to get me through the day, but I need something to give me a good night's sleep"

_"I promise to give you just that when you get here baby girl"_

"On my way" I said, zipping my bag closed "I'll call you when I get to the hotel"

_"Hold on a sec, I need to ask you something"_

"Yeah?"

"Have you told him yet?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about

"No… no, John I haven't told him"

_"What are you waiting for Mia? As much as you don't think so, he has the right to know too"_

"Your right John. He does have the right to know " I said sarcastically "And while I'm telling him I'm pregnant, why don't I add in 'I've been having an affair with John again too!'. Since when do you care about Drew's feelings?" I barked, annoyed now. He was so killing my mood

_"Look, I know I hate him with all of my damn being Mia but this is his baby too and it's the right thing to do. I know that if it were me, I would want to know"_

"Look, can we talk about this later?" I asked impatiently. There would be no later because if I had my way, he wouldn't remember when I was done with him. He sighed

_"Fine, I'll see you when you get here. I love you"_

"I love you too John" I said, hanging up

I sat down on the bed and rested my head in my hands. John has been pressuring me to tell Drew about the baby for the past few weeks now, but I've been avoiding the whole idea. I wanted nothing to do with drew whatsoever and telling him about the baby would only complicate the already complicated situation.

"So it's true?" a voice sounded from the bedroom door

My head shot up. Drew was leaning in the door frame

"Drew…" I said, my heart skipping a beat "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" he said, advancing towards me

I shot up off of the bed and backed away, the feeling of danger creeping up on me

"How long?" he asked, advancing closer

"How… how long what?" I whispered, my back hitting the cold wall. I cursed myself for being so far from the door

_"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM AGAIN?!"_ he yelled, his face now inches from mine, intimidating, but I held my ground

_"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING TARYN?!"_

He shrunk back an inch, his face surprised

"Yes Drew, I know. I've known about it for months. I only pretended to be in the dark about it"

"Yes, I've been sleeping with Taryn, Mia. You caught me. But don't you dare turn this on me! You have no one to blame but yourself for it. You drove me to it" he sneered, slamming his palms against the wall on either sides of my head and I flinched "You've been pretending not to know. You've been pretending all this time to make me look like the bad guy so no one would catch on that you were sleeping with _him_"

For some sick reason, I couldn't help but laugh in his face

"Yes, I've been sleeping with John, Drew. _You caught me_" I scoffed, mockingly

Drew's hand shot off the wall and wrapped around my throat

"You think this is _funny_?! You slut! Your fucking him for the second time since we've been married and you think this is fucking _FUNNY_?!" he screamed in my face, his grip like steel around my neck, making me gag

"Your one to talk!" I choked out harshly, trying to pry his hand from around my neck. He squeezed harder at my response and I felt my oxygen slipping away from me "Drew.. please" I whimpered helplessly

"Please what?! Huh?_ PLEASE WHAT_?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your fucking neck! One good fucking reason! And I swear to god it better be a good one or I won't regret anything that happens tonight!"

One good reason? Hadn't he overheard my conversation with John? Then it occurred to me that he only heard the "I love you" part. So I was going to have to tell him because I had no choice

"_I'm pregnant, Drew."_ I managed to whisper

Almost instantly, his grip loosened and his hand dropped

"You're lying" he accused

"Why would I lie about something like this?" I said when the air returned to my lungs and I doubled over. There was an awkward silence as I tried to calm my hammering heart. When I finally caught my breath and straightened up, meeting his eyes I noticed he was staring at my mid-section intently, noticing the small bump through my thin sweater

" Is it.. is it mine?" he asked when the reality set in

"I'm almost five months, Drew. Five months ago was October. We only had sex twice in October…." I trailed off, not wanting to remember that day we fought or what he did to me afterwards. I watched as he closed his eyes, realizing what I meant

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his form rigid. Reaching out, he gently took my hand and pulled me in front of him so I was standing in between his legs. Then what he did next surprised me. He took his hands and tenderly rested them on either side of my growing stomach

"Why didn't you tell me, Mia? All this time…" he said, tracing circles on my sides

"Because you didn't need to know"

He looked up at me, surprised as I continued

"As far as I'm concerned, our marriage is over. I've been unfaithful, you've been unfaithful and it makes no since to stay together just because I'm pregnant"

"Mia-" he objected before I cut him off

"No, Drew. Don't. There's nothing you can say. It's over" I said, gently removing his hands from my stomach. Grabbing my bag, phone, and keys off of the bed, I walked towards the door. "I'm leaving you, Drew. I want a divorce." I said, pausing at the door to look at him. Torment was written all over his face, but I forced myself to stay strong. "Take care" I said weakly, shutting the door softly

* * *

I sat in the parking lot, eyes puffy from crying, trying to pull myself together. When I myself presentable, I went in and let myself into John's hotel room.

"Mia?" he called from the bedroom

"Yeah, it's me." I called back, throwing my bag onto the couch

John came out of the bedroom and pulled me into his embrace and kissed my forehead. He pulled back to look at my face, his changing from happy to see me to worried

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked hands automatically flying to my stomach "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine John." I said placing my hand on top of his. I loved the fact that he was so in love and willing to take care of a baby that was not even his. "The baby is fine, John" I trailed off "I…told Drew." I said, leaving out the details

"That's great, I'm glade" he said, stroking my shoulders

"I also told him that our marriage was over"

We were silent for a moment before he finally spoke

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Isn't that what _we _want?" I questioned. The last affair ended because he didn't want to commit, which really hurt me and caused me to consult in Drew, who always made me feel wanted. I was engaged to Drew at the time and started sleeping with John only two months before the wedding because deep down, I still loved him. Right before the wedding, I gave him the ultimatum: Tell me that you want me to break this off with Drew and I would. You would think that was a sign right there that Drew and I weren't meant to be, but when John refused to take things further, I went through with the wedding. Not to get back at him, but because I thought Drew would fill in the cracks John had re-opened in my heart. I was wrong for thinking that.

"Of course that's what I want" he replied instantly

"Then promise me you won't walk away from me this time. Promise that I'm not in this alone, John because I can't do this alone" I said. "You can't leave me again." Tears were forming in my eyes and he brushed the escaped ones away

"Never. I'll never leave you again, Mia. I was stupid then for letting you go, but that's not me anymore. I'll be damned if I let it happen again." He said, touching his lips to mine "We'll get through this. Together." He assured me

And with no doubts, I believed him


	5. Two Months Later Pt2

It's been three weeks and just as he promised, John stood by me as I filed for divorce. Upon receiving the paper work, Drew called me in a fit of rage, screaming that he wasn't going to sign them.

"Should I add abuse to the top of the list of reasons _why_ I'm filing for divorce too? Or are you going to be civil about this and just sign the damn papers?" I threatened. That seemed to shut him up. The last thing he wanted was for our co-workers to hear about this. A few days later, I received the documents back signed. I've been basically staying with John in Florida and we were currently turning one of his spare rooms into a small nursery. When it was finally finished, it was beautiful

"Can I ask you a question?" John said as he was folding baby clothes, stacking them on top of each other in a drawer

"Sure." I said, busy organizing supplies on the changing table

"When the baby is born, who's name is going on the birth certificate?"

That caught me _way_ off guard

"Umm… I don't know. Wouldn't putting Drew's name on it be the right thing to do?" I asked confused

"Yeah, but why not put my name on it? That way, it'll be less trouble."

"You really think that by me putting your name on the birth certificate, it would be _less_ trouble? You think Drew is going to agree with that?"

"He doesn't have to agree to anything, it's _your_ decision." He barked at me defensively, why set me off

"There is no decision to be made, John. _He's_ the baby's father. Even if we're not together anymore, his name is still going on it."

"After the hell he put you through, he doesn't _deserve_ to be a father at all"

"Oh so _now_ he doesn't deserve to be the father? Just weeks ago, you were hell bent on making me tell him! What happened to 'He deserves to know too'? and 'It's his baby too'? bullshit?" I shot, getting royally pissed. Why the sudden change of heart? How could he even possibly think that Drew would be okay with this? What did he expect? A handshake and a blessing? I dropped what I was doing and left out of the room, collecting a few things and my keys, the urge to be completely alone suffocating me

"Mia where are you-"

"I need some time to think. I'll be back in the morning" I shot over my shoulder, grabbing my phone and purse, slamming the door behind me. I decided to drive home, hoping it would help clear my head. Halfway there, I started to panic. What if Drew was home? Too late to turn back now. When I finally turned onto my street around 5:15, I felt myself relax when I saw that Drew's black Mercedes was absent from the driveway. I parked, grabbed my things and went inside, feeling like a stranger in the place I used to call home. I bounded up the stairs, an eerie feeling clouding around me as I pushed open the bedroom door. Everything was still the same. The bed was unmade and I couldn't fight the urge to roll my eyes. Drew never makes the bed in the mornings, making it my everyday task. Exhausted, I fell into bed and gave in to sleep, ignoring my phone ringing on the other side of the room. It was probably John. Guilt pulsated through me. I knew it was wrong to walk out like I did after everything John has done for me. I picked that argument. I'll call and apologize in the morning

* * *

_*Drew's P.O.V*_

After collecting my bags from luggage claim, I found my Mercedes in the parking lot and drove home, dead tired after a house show in Washington and a six hour Red Eye flight. My phone rang for the twentieth time since I boarded the plane and _again_, I forwarded it to voice mail. I knew it was Taryn, who was against me leaving, but I needed my space from her. She was driving me to my breaking point. Sending it to voice mail, I pulled into the driveway, Mia's smoke grey Mercedes sitting on the curb making me double take.

_"What is she doing here?"_ I thought. I parked, got my stuff and went inside.

"Mia?" I called from the foyer and was answered with silence. I mounted the stairs up to our bedroom and pushed the door open. There she was, sound asleep. Walking over to her, I eased onto the bed, admiring how beautiful she looked. Her skin was rosy, almost glowing. I know people always exaggerate that pregnant women had a glow, but she really looked genuinely breathtaking. It stung to know that pregnancy wasn't the only reason. She was glowing because for the first time in a long time, she was _happy_. Happy because she was with _him_. Her voice echoed in my head _"And you wonder why I cheated on you with him! It's because I never should have lest _him_ for _you_ in the first place!"_

I gave in to the urge to reach out and touch her sleeping face. My hand explored her soft cheeks, brushing her golden blond hair away from her eyes then went down to her stomach and stroked it gently with my fingertips, noticing it was rounder than the last time I felt it. She stirred in her sleep and sighed, but did not wake. I took the moment to place my whole hand on her growing stomach, rubbing it gently. Remorse washed over me. In a matter of weeks, she would be going to the doctor to find out the sex of our baby and I wouldn't be there. _He_ would be there to hold her hand, not me. I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Drew?"

My head snapped up to meet her ice blue eyes. She smiled sleepily at me, smoothing back my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving so that /I was hovering over her, supporting my weight on my elbows and she wrapped her hands around my neck

"I…just… I needed some space…" she trailed off, tracing circles on the back of my neck

Space? From John?

"You needed space? From who? Your precious John?" Impossible." I scoffed, annoyed. She started to pull her hands away from around my neck, but I pulled them back, laughing "I'm sorry. I am." I apologized, but that didn't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes

"Mia, I didn't mean it-" I said, brushing a few tears away. She placed her hand over mine

"Will you ever forgive me for this? I know you think that I never loved you, but I did. I was never a good wife to you, and I know you hate me and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for _hurting_ you. Just please, don't hate me, Drew." She sobbed

I leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Shhh, Sweetheart. I could never hate you. You don't have to be sorry about anything. We both screwed up in our marriage. Don't blame yourself." I assured her, continuing to kiss her tears away. When she finally stopped crying, I pecked her lips "I'll always love you." I whispered, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled halfheartedly and kissed me gently on the lips, but when she pulled back, something was different about the look in her eyes and I identified it instantly. _Want_. And with no hesitation, I have her exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_ *Mia's P.O.V*_

I woke up the next morning to the blinding sun, flesh to flesh with Drew. I shot upright, no longer disoriented, but wide awake. There was not one piece of clothing on my body and the same with Drew. Oh my god. What have I done? I pulled the covers back, easing out of bed as quietly as possible, picking up my clothes off the floor as I crept into the hallway down the stairs. I quickly grabbed whatever I could get my hands on, took a quick shower and got dressed, praying the whole time that Drew would not wake up. Thank god he didn't. Just as I was about to leave, I stopped in the kitchen, pulling a note pad and a marker out of the junk drawer and scribbled a short note on it

_Drew,_

_Last night was a mistake. In a way, I'll always love you too. I'm sorry_

_Mia_

I stuck it to the fridge with a magnet so it wouldn't be overlooked and retreated to my car. When I finally merged onto the interstate, my mind swirled. What have I done? I did it again. I screwed up. Why is it that when things are finally going good, I have to mess it up for not only me, but for the people I love too? What's wrong with me? I dug my phone out of my purse and dialed John's number.

"Come on John, pick up." I begged impatiently. After five rings, his answer machine picked up

_"Yo, you know who this is and you know what to do* beep*"_

"Hey… I'm on my way back. Look, we…I…" I started chocking on my words. I had to take a few deep breaths before trying again. "We need to talk. I'll see you when I get there." I spat out before pressing the End button. This was going to be the longest drive of my life

* * *

_ *6 hours later*_

I pulled in front of John's house and parked in the driveway. The light from the master bedroom shined through the curtains on the second floor, casting a misty shadow on the pavement below. I walked slowly up the sidewalk with my bag to the front door. Unlocking it slowly, I pushed it open and entered the foyer, dropping my bag in the corner.

"Mia?" I head John call from upstairs followed by footsteps and within seconds, he was down the stairs and had me in his arms

"John-" I started before he stopped me mid-sentence

"No, Mia, don't. Don't apologize. I'm sorry, okay?" I was _way_ out of line yesterday. It wasn't my place to push that decision on you. It's just that I love you so much and I want to be apart of this baby's life as much as I can. You both mean the world to me and I can't lose you again." He said, rubbing the sides of my baby bump.

Guilt started crawling over me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him now, not when he was smothering me with apologetic eyes, pouring his heart out to me. It would crush him and I _refused_ to hurt him more than I already have

"John it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was wrong for going ballistic like I did. It's the hormones. _I'm_ sorry for overreacting the way I did." I said breaking the ice. He chuckled and I saw his face relax.

At that moment, I felt a gentle flutter of movement inside me. It was soft at first, then I actually felt it. My hands went to my stomach

"What is it?" John asked eagerly. God forbid I make a face around him and he doesn't freak out.

There was a thud under my hand when he spoke.

"It moved. It's kicking." I said excitedly. This was the first time I have ever felt my baby move.

"Seriously? Where?" he asked, just as excited as I was

I took his hand and placed it where I felt the movement and waited. After a few seconds, I felt it again. John grinned ear to ear and I could tell he felt it too

"That's…. _amazing_." he said, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. "I can't wait till you come out of there little guy." He cooed down at my stomach cutely

" Um, guy? Don't you mean girl?" I objected playfully

"Nope, I mean boy. It's going to be a little boy." He stated. I was a bit surprised by how sure he was.

"You wanna bet on it?" I challenged

"I'll take you up on that. You know I won't hesitate on taking your money" he said sizing me up

"Okay Johnny boy. If it's a girl and I win, which I will, I get your credit card for a shopping spree." I said, putting the deal on the table.

"And if your wrong, which you will be, and it's a boy, what do I get?" he asked smoothly, placing a kiss on my neck

"Anything you want. _Any way you want_" I said simply. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Anything, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"_Anything._" I said, leaning in for a kiss. Just before he dove in hungrily, I placed a finger to his lips

"_But_, your _not_ going to get anything because it's not going to be a boy and I'm going to win." I said, turning on my heel towards the kitchen. I was starving

"Yeah, we'll see in three weeks." He said, referring to my ultrasound that was scheduled for March twenty-ninth. It was only March the second, do it was only about three weeks away and I couldn't wait. After bickering playfully over dinner, we tumbled into bed and cuddled for a while. The baby kicked a few times and John's hand was practically glued to my stomach the whole night until we fell asleep. Even with a secret weighing heavy on my heart, I slept soundly, as if I didn't have a care in the world

* * *

_Don't hate me! I know! Mia is totally wrong for sleeping with Drew. Blame it on the hormones? No? Lol well. Karma's a big bitch. Unfortunately, Mia has to deal with the consequences of her actions. No bad deed goes unpunished. Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Drop me a review. I need feedback!_


	6. Misery Loves Me

The WWE was having a charity even for the "Be A Star" program and John would be accepting an award. After shopping all day for the perfect dress with Nikki and Brie to hide my ever-growing bump I finally found a pretty one.

I stood in a full- length mirror, applying my make up. The ceremony started in ten minutes and were going to be late. After perfecting my make up, I observed myself. Maybe I should have picked a darker color? Do I really look this huge? I turned to the side and sighed. What was the point in trying to hide my pregnancy anymore? Almost everyone knew that Drew and I are going through a divorce, thanks to Taryn. He must have told her and the slut must have let it "slip" to Kelly and god knows she_ lives_ to spread rumors. I turned to the other side, as if it would make a difference. I could still see the faint curve of my stomach. I groaned, frustrated

"Mia, what are you doing?" John's voice sounded from the door

I looked up at him. He was dressed in a tux, looking incredibly handsome

"Does this dress make me look fat?" I asked, doing a three-sixty in the mirror. He just laugh. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscience. He didn't say anything as he crossed the room to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You look beautiful, Mia. Stop worrying. All eyes will be one you tonight, including mine." He said, planting a kiss on the side of my neck. I turned in his arms to kiss his lips

* * *

"Thank you." I gushed, my self- consciousness fading away. Maybe I didn't look so bad after all. "You look handsome." I said, pulling him to me by his tie for a kiss

"Trust me, you don't look bad yourself. As beautiful as you look _in_ that dress, I can't wait to get you _out_ of it later on tonight." He said in my ear before giving me a smack on the behind and I laughed. "Now finish getting dressed or we're going to be late." He said, kissing me again.

"Yes sir." I said, grabbing my shoes, sliding my feet into them. When I was finished, we left and went over to the hotel where the event was being held.

* * *

Everything went smoothly. John gave his speech and accepted his award. After, everyone flowed into the grand room for some fun. There were drinks being served and the DJ was mixing the latest Katy Perry. I wished that I could have a drink after Drew caught my eye, Taryn hanging on his arm with a gloating smile, making me want to slap the shit out of her. The baby moved in me, making me a bit uncomfortable. The feeling wasn't like the other ones. These were a bit painful, but I ignored them. John and I danced a little and when a slow song started to ooze through the speakers, I took my place in John's arms and we swayed to the beak of the music. Today couldn't have been more perfect. Drew's face caught my eye, but it wasn't him that disturbed me. It was the face _attached_ to his that shocked me. Taryn. I looked over John's shoulder, not tearing my eyes away until her eyes flashed over to me after she detached her face from Drew's and shot me a sinister smile. A sickening feeling hit my stomach. Was that the baby? Something didn't feel right. A bolt of pain shot through me and I cringed, slightly clutching my stomach

"Are you okay?" John asked when he saw my face

"Yeah… I'm fine. I must have eaten something bad earlier that's upsetting my stomach. Excuse me for a second." I said, making a beeline for the bathroom. Pushing open the door, I went into an empty stall of the deserted bathroom, hiked up my dress with one hand and pulled down my panties with the other. Just the thought of being in a restroom filled my bladder these days. After peeing what seemed like the entire Pacific Ocean, I wadded up some tissue and wiped and saw horror struck when I was greeting with a ribbon of soaked crimson. _Oh my god_. I grabbed more paper and wiped again. Slight bleeding is normal during pregnancy right? The tissue was more soaked than before. What was happening? I pulled up my panties and flushed the stained tissue away. Exiting the stall, I went to the sink and washed my hands. What should I do? I started to pull my phone out of my bag but an earthquake of pain swept through me, causing me to cry out in pain and the phone clattered to the floor as I doubled over, the feeling of water whooshed through me and something warm started running down my legs. Supporting myself on the counter, I looked down at my ankles. A river of red ran down them, and blood was spotting the white linoleum tiled floor under me. The pain came again, stronger than the last time, catching me off guard and because I didn't have time to brace myself, I dropped to my knees in agony. My vision blurred and nausea hit. Just a few feet away, laid my phone on the floor, but I felt paralyzed and it seemed miles away. As another spasm took over me, the floor below me became streaked with blood, causing me to curl up in the fetal passion. The sound of the door opening engulfed me and I looked up at the two people standing in the doorway, not seeing their faces

"Please… help…. Help me." I managed, not hearing my own pleas come out clearly before darkness swallowed me

* * *

_*John's P.O.V*_

I sat at the bar with Randy, scanning the crowd for Mia.

_"Where is she?"_ I questioned in m head. At that very moment, my eyes caught sight of Brie Bella, making a bee line straight for me. The look on her face disturbed me and I knew something was wrong. I jumped up and met her halfway on the dance floor, Randy right behind me

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently

"John, it's Mia. She… I found her…" she stammered

"Go call an ambulance." I shot over my shoulder, pushing through the crowd. When I found the Ladies Room, I pushed the door open

"Mia." I said, running over to where she said on the floor. Nikki was there next to her, cradling her head in her lap

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. She was pale and there was blood _everywhere_

"I… I don't know, we just found her like this." She said, tears streaking her cheeks

"Mia can you hear me? It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Help is coming." I whispered to her, taking her limp hand. It was ice cold. Randy came in, Brie following behind him.

"The ambulance is here."

"I could tell by the noise outside the door that a crowd had formed

"John? John what's happening?" Mia whispered, her eyes blurring with tears

"Shhh, you're going to be fine. It's going to be okay. I promise." I said back, kissing her clammy forehead. I hope I was right

* * *

_*Drew's P.O.V*_

I broke through the crowd in front of the bathroom just as the paramedics were wheeling Mia out on a stretcher, John holding her hand

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, rushing over to her. I grabbed her free hand.

"She passed out in the bathroom in a pool of blood. They think she's losing the baby." said Nikki.

"Why the hell didn't you come find me? You shouldn't have went to _him_. _I'm_ her husband." I barked at her. They wheeling her outside towards the waiting ambulance

"Don't talk to her that way. She came to me because Mia would have wanted her to." John barked at me angrily

"I don't think I was talking to you. You have no right to speak for Mia." I said getting in his face

"I think I do. She is with me." He said, shoving me backwards. As I was about to charge at him, the paramedic stepped in between us

"Excuse me, but we can't allow you to ride with us if your going to be violent. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to find another ride" she said, hopping into the ambulance, shutting the double doors. They sped off, sirens blaring, lights flashing. I would have to deal with Cena later. Right now, Mia needed me. I rushed to my car and followed them. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V

I was lucid, bright red and blue lights blinded me. Then they blurred in all white. I must have blacked out multiple times, only hearing what seemed like a million voices around me

_"Check her vitals" _

_"Her blood pressure is high" _

_"I'm not getting a heartbeat from the fetus" _

_"What's the diagnosis?" _

What? That couldn't be right. My baby wasn't breathing? No. This could _not_ be happening.

_"The fetus is experiencing Placenta Abruption. We're going to have to induce her." _

* * *

Drew's P.O.V.

I sat in the waiting room all night, along with most of our co-workers. John stood a few feet away, pacing like a caged animal

"Mia Galloway?" called a doctor

I jumped up and rushed over, John doing the same

"How is she?" John blurted out. He was really starting to annoy me.

"She's stable. One of you can go in and see her now."

"I should go, I'm her boyfriend." John said, going towards the hall. I pulled him back

"No, I should go. _I'm_ her husband."

"_Ex-_ husband last time I checked." John seethed at me, knocking my hand off of his shoulder

"Well I need the _father_ to follow me. Which one of you is the father?" said the annoyed doctor

"That would be me." I said, looking at him smugly and followed the doctor

"What happened to my wife?" I asked hesitantly

"Well Mr. Galloway, it's not good." She said, launching into explanation. When she was done, I leaned against the wall with my head in my hands, flabbergasted

"And the baby?" I asked, fearing the answer

"I'm sorry to tell you this, sir. The baby didn't make it." She said apologetically

I rubbed my forehead, holding back tears

"She's right in there when your ready. I'm so sorry for your loss." She said, patting my shoulder as she walked away

I took a few minutes to pull myself together, not wanting Mia to see me like this. I had to be strong for her. I took a deep breath and went inside

* * *

*John's P.O.V*

The nurse just gave me the news. I ran all the way to Mia's room, ignoring the nurses telling me to slow down. I found the room and went straight in. There she was. She looked frail. Her skin was a horrible shade of grey. Drew sat in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand, talking to her softly. I cleared my throat and her turned to look at me. Her kissed her forehead and got up, his eyes locking on mine as he passed, full of regret as he walked out of the room. I went over to her, sitting in the now empty chair, taking her cold hand in mine. I brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried. My heart swelled because I knew that there was no way to comfort her. She was broken. All I could do was sit there and hope that we could get through this. Together.

* * *

_Very emotional chapter, I know. I told you no bad deed goes unpunished. It's sad that Mia's baby was the one to pay the price. Once again, don't hate me! If you want to see what happens next, I need five reviews. The faster I get the reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! If you want to see what Mia wore to the "Be A Star* event, follow the link below_

luschious/set?id=39473036


End file.
